Demon in Black
by FenriBane
Summary: Do vampires have souls? When Sasuke falls in love with a school boy his best friend will do all in his power to help him out. Even if it means he loses his own love. sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Demon in black.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Now no one will live forever, will there?

If your answer is yes, then you're either really innocent or really emo.

If the answers is no then your just insane!

The true answer is we are all destined to live as long as we are intended to. Our deaths are irrelevant whether are life stand be defined by the divine or by our genetics.

Your life is may be boring, repetitive, a simple life. Most people's lives are the same but in the shadows of the night there are things that live with dark secrets. There walk among us in the day, drifting thought society.

Vampires have always thought to be soulless beings that live in great castles. Fearfully of the day light and drinking the blood of abducted damsels.

The truth is far different vampire look human, a bit pale maybe, they can walk in the day light but most choose not to because there are sensitive to bright lights.

As for the theory of crosses, stakes and holy water they all would do the same thing to a human.

Nothing at all.

The thing about blood is true, vampires need blood to live, there own blood can't support them, but most vampires are more smarter than to just feed off of humans, many keep pets to feed off of or employ humans to feed off of.

The idea about been soulless, you'll have to decide that on your own.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Demon in black.

The dark shape moved along the ally like a cat stroking a rat, slowly building speed up leaping.

"'Ouch' that hurt" Sasuke was lying under his older brother, pined under him.

Itachi smirked at the sound of his brother's discomfort; it had been almost a hundred years since he had seen his younger sibling.

Standing at the entranced to the alley was Rayne.

Sasukes and Itachis best friend.

His dark form cast a dark shadow across the street like a growing tree. His dark eyes reflected the light like a mirror, shining like a star. He wore a leather coat that hung to him like a second skin. His long dark suit was perfectly fitted; his leather shoes were still brand new, sqecking like baby rats.

His presence was giving an aura, an aura that felt very wrong, a horrible feeling, a deathly feeling.

He dark eyes were still visible glowing red, even through his mirrored sunglasses.

"If you two love birds could tear yourself apart from each other" his head was leaned to the side.

He wasn't in a good mood.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd herd that the devil was messing with human affairs but most likely it was the fact that he'd not got to kill anything within the last ten weeks.

Rayne was a demon, a half demon. His birth had been a sad affair, his farther had been one of the devil demons set lose to entertain the devil. His mother had been an unfortunate vampire that had got in its way. His birth had been sadder. With his mother dieing in the process and two brothers been stillborns.

The two Uchiha brothers had a similar experience.

There parents had been killed by vampire hunters when Sasuke was still a baby.

That had been over nine hundred, that night when there castle had gone up in flame, that night when Rayne had carried both the boys out of the mountains and into the world of the night. He recalled hearing Itachi ask what the 'zooming metal things' were. The innocence of castle born vampires.

The three men had crossed the world together, living life in the shadows of the night. Only Rayne would walk in the daylight, the two Uchiha been too scared of been recognised by vampire hunters.

Now Rayne and Itachi hadn't seen Sasuke since he moved away wanting more independence.

As for now.

The three were back together.

One Big fuck up happy family.

As the three men left the dark alley, the youngest man saw something that not many people have seen. An angle.

Across the dark street standing within a group of miss fits was a blonde. A blonde boy with deep blue eyes. For that moment, Sasuke saw his future even if he didn't know it. The three men disappeared into the night.

But not before someone notated Sasukes interest in the blonde.

"Cute"

Rayne's simple word went unnoticed by his two companions.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon in black

Sasuke was lain on his king sized bed, the black silk sheets coving his pale body. Itachi was sat at the bottom of the bed working on his finger nails, painting them a bluely black. Rayne was out hunting, but he had already feed that day he was now hunting for information. Information about a certain blonde.

Rayne was crossing the rooftops like a shadow, slinking like a great cat. He came to the spot where the blond had been with the group of people. Their sent was still fresh, like a blood hound sniffing out a rabbit the dark man scurried along the street. Then he saw the boy walking alone, the large group had disappeared down another street. Rayne was a creature of opportunity and started to walk along the street with an idea forming in his devious mind.

The blonde was walking in a wobbly way; he would occasionally stop and lean against the walk. Obviously the boy was drunk, "Great, this will be easy" Rayne thoughts were interrupted when another dark form appeared at the other end of the street, the said man was giving off was very disturbing aura . His pale face had make up on it and his eyes were like that of a snakes. When Rayne looked into the mans mind all he saw was one word "RAPIST".

Rayne backed off melting into the shadows.

The blonde was just passing the snake eyed man when the dark man grabbed him dragging him into a dark alley. Now Rayne was never a nice man on the contrary he was an evil prick. He would kill and steal just for the fun of it, but he had certain codes that he stood by.

'Never kill or harm anyone that is innocent or under the age of eighteen.'

'Never steal from those that need more than you.'

'Never force yourself onto someone.'

At this moment the snake eyed was breaking two of his rules; Rayne was to say the least, pissed off.

The dark haired man had the blond pinned to the wall, forcing his hand down onto the blonde's body.

"No, stop...please"

The blonde was scared and his mind was screaming that this was the end to be raped and killed by some fucked up prick, in a dark alley.

Then the hands were gone and the snake eyes replaced by a bright pair of red eyes. The blonde was picked up into the strong arms of the new man.

The blonde didn't know whether this was any better a situation, been carried into the night by a complete stranger with bloody red eyes.

It was when he felt a hand going into his back pocket that he blacked out. Rayne pulled out the blonde's wallet. He flipped it open looking at the boys student card.

He scanned the card reading every scrap of detail.

He read the name.

"Naruto"


	4. Chapter 4

Demon in black.

Naruto woke up in his bed room, he had a splitting headache. The night before had been strange indeed, first he had gone out with his friends. When he was out he'd seen the most beautiful thing on earth. His dark eyes, his raven hair, his pale skin all perfect and flawless.

Then as he was walking home he'd been dragged into an alley by some freak only to be saved by another.

How he had ended up at home he had no idea.

He sat up letting the heaviness of his body lift off the lumpy bed. He felt like a brick had been repeatedly smacked into his head.

"Christ" he looked at his wallet, left on the side table by his bed.

When he flipped it open he saw that his student card was missing.

"Fucking hell"

The alarm went off, Naruto franticly throw on some clothes, rushing out of the door to catch the last bus to college.

At the main entrance to the great building a pink haired girl was leaning against the wall. As a flustered Naruto was coming through the gate that the pink haired girl final stood straight.

"Naruto you missed the bus again" her voice was tinted with sympathy.

"Yeah I kind of woke up late and my head feel like an elephant stump on it" the blond gave the girl a beaming smile hiding his discomfort from her.

"Well we don't have first period today, Mr Pile gone to hospital"

This news gave Naruto a great opportunity to ask the pink haired girl a question.

"You remember that guy that you and Ino were talking about last night?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"What was his name?" the blond pulled the girls heart string by giving her a pout that even a hell spawn couldn't resist.

"Sasuke, he's in the year above us" the girl gave him a glare.

"Do you have a crush on him?" her eyes were burning into Naruto's.

Naruto simply smiled and left to find his other friends.

"See you later Sakura" the blonde waved back.

The pink haired girl shrugged the weird incident off and decides to go for brake.

In a shadow corner Sasuke and Rayne were watching the two retreating persons.

"I told you he comes to your school" Rayne was watching the girl with pink hair.

His hunger was rising.

Sasuke on the other hand was watching the blonde boy walking toward the library. Without thinking he followed the boy, walking in the shadows keeping out of the sun. Rayne watched with his brazing red eyes.

"So cute"

He followed after, thinking up some way to get them to meet.


	5. Chapter 5

Demon in black

"Stop staring at him and go have a chat"

Rayne had got board of watching the young Uchiha staring at the blonde in the corner of the room.

"Piss off" the raven spat the words at Rayne as thou they were poisonous.

"Fine" Rayne stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in, he walked towards the door before turning around a heading straight for Naruto. Naruto was busy reading an adult magazine, trying to hide it with a maths book.

"How childish" Raynes mind was saying, a smirk was forming on his lips as he could feel Sasukes eyes burning into his back. As the man stood in front of the boy his shadow cast over the blond.

"Hallo Naruto" Raynes red eyes were staring straight into the blue eyes of Naruto.

Naruto jump up from his seat just about to scream for help when he dropped his book, he was left holding the dirty magazine. Rayne simply smiled "Well, well not as innocent as I first through". The Dark man stepped forward taking the magazine from the boy's trembling hands. He flipped though a couple of pages before he came to the one that Naruto had been staring at. A pitcher of Sasuke laid out on his bed looking sexy as hell. He was completely naked.

Naruto face went as red as Raynes eyes when Rayne showed him the pitcher.

"How cute, you've got a crush on Sasuke" Raynes eyes grown a shade brighter, this was going to be easier than he fist planed.

"Please…" Naruto put his hand out for the magazine. Rayne handed it to him along with a small card.

As Rayne turned to walk away he said quietly "by the way, the names Rayne. I bet I'll see you later"

As he got to the door he turned on purpose and said in a loud voice

"Come on Sasuke its time to go home"

As Naruto watched the pale boy slipped out of the shadows, walked to the door and left with the weird eyed man. Naruto looked at the card; in big red ink was the name of an expensive club and a time.

"You bastared" Rayne dodged the punch Sasuke through in his direction.

The two men ran back to there Lair in silence after that, Sasuke was muttering insults under his breaths at Rayne. Whilst Rayne started to formulate the perfect date for Sasuke and Naruto. Then it hit him, why had Sasuke been in a male magazine? Rayne started to smirk at the smaller male beside him. He hadn't had this much fun in the last fifty years.

As the pair got inside there home Sasuke barged pass his older brother running up to his bedroom. When Itachi filed to convince him of coming out and talking he went to Rayne.

"What did you do" Itachi sounded like a mother angry at her child.

"Nothing" he gave an innocent look before smirking and saying

"Apart from arranging a date for him and finding that he's in a gay porn magazine, nothing at all."

Itachi's jaw fell like a brick in water.

Sasuke was sitting in his room with the door locked; Itachi's was outside trying to cokes the boy out. Rayne on the other hand was in the bathroom get ready for tonight His pale skin had a slight glow in the moon light coming from the window, he had left the light off. Been able to see in the dark he saw no point of wasting time in commodity. His red eyes were reflected in the mirror like two orbs of fire in the night sky.

Itachi was a little out of place when Rayne emerged from the bathroom, Rayne was wearing his best silk suit the one he only wore for special occasions. Rayne gave Itachi one of his brilliant smirks and the kicked in Sasuke's door.

"What the fuck" Sasuke was laid out on the bed tears welling in his eyes.

"Get dressed and ready for your date"

Rayne placed a fine blue suit on the bed next to Sasuke.

When the young Uchiha gave a glare, Rayne's own eyes turned solid black.

"Now"


	6. Chapter 6

Demon in black.

At the club Sasuke was sat next to Rayne in the V.I.P lounge, Itachi was at the bar flirting with a young artist. He seemed fascinated by clay models, animals mostly.

"He's not coming" Sasuke's voice was laced with pain.

It was at that precise moment that a blond boy was shown into the V.I.P lounge; a pink haired girl accompanied him. The blond wore a black suit with an orange shirt; the girl was wearing an expensive dress the crushed silk was clung to her like a second skin.

"Nice to meet you" Rayne stood up eyeing the girl; she drew back a little when she meet his eyes. Rayne didn't mind he liked the effect he had on people.

"Hallo" Sasuke sounded small and weak when he spoke to the blonde.

Rayne led the pink haired girl away so that the two boys could talk, slow to start talking the two boys were complete opposites. Sasuke was quite and patient, Naruto was loud and had never even understood the word patient. As the evening progressed the two boys became much closer, they started to loosen up. They danced together and shared kisses, Rayne was reading there minds like booklets. He was a little distress at the fact that he couldn't figure out which one would play Uke to the other.

"Rayne what is with your eyes?" the inebriated pink haired girl at Raynes side was staring straight at him. "I don't know" Rayne said sadly for the truth was he didn't even know himself. The girl reflected on this before passing out on the seat.

"Pretty face, shit drinker" Rayne muttered under his breath.

Rayne called a cab for the girl and made sure she got home safely. When he got back to the club the two boys had gone and Itachi had left with his own blonde.

Rayne wondered into the night, looking for some dinner. He'd let them have the night together.

(Warning – Yaoi part, best bit of any story if you ask me)

As the two drunken boys got home, Sasuke hunger started to rise.

As soon as they were in the door, sasuke fell on Naruto like a rabbit in heat.

He tore the clothes off Naruto perfectly tanned bodied exposing tanned flesh, driving his blood lust on. God he was hungry.

He let his fingers run up the tanned boy's chest, letting his tongue lap over the small buds of Naruto nipples. The smaller boy moaned at the feeling Sasuke was giving him. When Sasuke finally deserted the boys nipples Naruto gave a disapproving groin.

Sasuke let himself drop to his knees, unzipping Naruto's pants. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke who seemed to have stopped all movement, Naruto thought Sasuke was teasing him but the truth was Sasuke was resisting the temptation to feed off him. Finally when Sasuke regained control, he let his hand slip inside the hole to pull out Naruto now aching hard on. He let Naruto buck into his hand enjoying the look on Naruto's face, the pure look of ecstasy plastered on Naruto's features.

After a moment Sasuke let his tongue run up the stiff shaft, he pressed Naruto into the wall to stop him bucking into him and chocking him later on. Finally he took Naruto into his mouth all the way in., Naruto gave small cries of pleasure as Sasuke started to bob his head humming a little to further the pleasure.

"Sasu…I'm going to…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence before he came into Sasuke's mouth. The raven swallowed the sweet nectar in his mouth tasting the blonde.

Then he stood up catching the blonde on the lips with a soft kiss.

Sasuke then led Naruto in his bedroom, he pushed the blonde onto the black silk was contrasted against the blonds tanned skin. Sasuke then striped down to his boxers, kissing the blonde passionately on the lips. Naruto removing his pants and discarded his boxers on to pile on the floor. Sasuke took a small tube of lube out of the side table, he coated three fingers.

Naruto's back arched up off the bed when Sasuke pushed a finger into him; he started to let his finger move a little get Naruto use to the feeling of someone inside him. Then he added a second finger, Naruto's eyes started to tear up. Sasuke kisses the tears away, reassuring the blonde beneath him. When he added a third finger Naruto let out a small scream. Sasuke started to agues his aim, trying to hit the nerves that would make Naruto cry out in pleasure.

When the boy finale cried out in pleasure and started to ride Sasuke's fingers, Sasuke pulled out. Naruto was to say the least disappointed. "Sasuke please" Naruto's blue eyes store into his heart. Jesus Sasuke had no self restraint left and placed himself at Naruto's entrance. As he pushed in Naruto's fingers tore into Sasuke's sheets, he clenched his fingers.

After a few thrusts Sasuke let his hands play with Naruto's new hard on.

After ten minuets of pure bliss the two boys came. Sasuke came deep into Naruto and Naruto came on both the boys chests.

As Sasuke pulled out of Naruto he pulled the smaller boy closer to him.

Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke as they both fell to sleep.

Outside the window Rayne was sat on a branch.

"So cute"


	7. Chapter 7

Demon in black

Sasuke woke up when his alarm went off at eight but decided to stay holding Naruto close to him. His was starting to feel hunger again and the boys tanned flesh seemed to smell delouses.

Sasuke let his teeth scrape the surface of Naruto neck, right above the vain. Naruto gave a soft moan to the shape contact. Sasukes mind was going wild, it screamed one word. Bite…

Sasuke was just about to bite into Naruto's neck when he was suddenly pulled away.

Rayne held the small Uchiha against the wall whilst the bloodlust steeled down. When Sasuke finally stopped trying to claw Rayne to pieces and his eyes had lost there ferial look, Rayne let the boy go. Naruto was sat upright in the bed a look of utter horror in his eyes.

When Sasuke regained his self control he began to cry.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto had gabbed his clothes pulling them on whistle Sasuke was curled up on the floor.

"Were vampire my dear little blonde" Rayne was never one for telling lies.

Naruto took this very well at first until he saw that Rayne wasn't joking.

It took Rayne almost an hour to explain the story to Naruto, he explained about vampire and demons. He told him about his birth and how he saved the two Uchiha's from the vampire hunter all those years ago. Finale he stopped talking and in a flash he was gone. Leaving the two boys to talk.

Sasuke was sat in a chair in the shade of a corner; his dark eyes were still tearing up even after a hour. It was Naruto that started to talk he told him about his life.

How he was bore and how his parents had died soon after, how a couple had looked after him and then suddenly abandoned him. How it had taken years to form relations with people and how hard he found it making friends. Naruto came over sitting on the raven's knee. He looked the raven in the eyes, his blue orbs staring into the black orbs of Sasukes.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are, only who you are" Naruto smiled and Sasukes heart began to melt. "I love you" Naruto planted a kiss on Sasukes lips.

Outside the door Rayne began to cry, bloody tears began to fall down his pale cheeks.

He'd finally lost the only person he'd ever loved and he himself had been architect of the whole affair. How his heart had broke when he hired Sasuke say those words and how he had longed for him to say it to him. As he herd the two boys coming towards the door, Rayne wiped his tears away and sat on the couch all causal.

As the two boy emerged from the room Rayne beamed them a smile that even a drug induced hippy couldn't beat.

"Going to school"

Sasukes arm was wrapped around Naruto's waist. He nodded.

"Better hurry you'll be late"

As the two boys left Rayne stayed seated, think over his predicament. As long as Sasuke was happy he was happy. Itachi came wondering through the door, he seemed to have a happy aura and Rayne could clearly smell the musk on him.

"Go take a shower you stink."

At the school the two boys were glued to each other, Naruto even got Sasuke to walk in open daylight. Of course Sasuke was not happy about the brightness but he had borrowed Rayne's mirrored shades.

In a dark corner a pair of men stood watching the two boys, as Sasuke kissed Naruto on the neck one grasped a cross hung around his neck.

"Vampire?"

The smaller of the two said.

"No doubt about it a young Uchiha" the taller one was griping his hidden sword, waiting for the best time to strike.

Rayne was sat watching the two boys too, he sat on the roof out of sight. His trademark smirk was evident. "Cute"

It was at that moment that the two men emerged from the shadows brandishing swords. They raced over to the two boys and imbedded there blades into the two boys. Well they would have done if there blades had not been grabbed. Rayne's hands began to bleed; his eyes were a deathly black.

"Vampire hunters!" Rayne's voice was cold and toneless as though all emotionless was gone.

The three men stood there for a moment before another two men appeared carrying sword. The two boys had gone to a dark corner, hiding from sight.

Then to make the situation worse ten more men appeared they carried a verity of medieval looking weapons. Then the sound of a chopper came to Rayne's ears.

"Fuck"


	8. Chapter 8

Demon in Black

Rayne stood still holding the two swords; blood was now poring down out of his hands.

The next movement happened in a flash; Rayne flipped the blades impaling the two vampire hunters in front of him. Then he turned towards the nearest target, he moved faster then the eye could catch and tore the young mans head off with one swipe. The eleven reaming men started to move in on him.

They struck at him but he dodged every blow, killing one man then another and another. Finely he was facing the last three men. One carried a long crossbow; the arrow it carried was almost a foot long. The other two were carrying axes, they came at him whistle the crossbow man tried to aim at his heart.

Rayne easily dodged the two men, breaking there necks was even easer. The man holding the crossbow had finally wound the bow up when Rayne grabbed him and slammed his fist through his ribcage.

Rayne looked up into the air when a arrow hit him in the heart. Whist he was busy with the men on the ground the chopper had been waiting to kill him. Rayne with all his strength picked up the crossbow by his feet aiming at the chopper pilot. Another arrow came and this time the impact throw Rayne back he smacked into the two boys in the corner. Finally Rayne pulled the trigger and the crossbow throw into the chopper killing the pilot. The helicopter crashed into the earth with a resounding smack.

After a moment Itachi was there looking and calling for his brother, Sasuke was laying on the ground next to the wall. Rayne was pined into the wall by the arrow and Naruto was trapped behind Rayne pined to the wall by the same arrow as Rayne. The arrow had gone through Rayne and into Naruto.

Itachi went to see how Rayne was doing; Sasuke saw how Naruto was doing. Blood pored out of both of them. Naruto's shoulder was bleeding heavily whereas Rayne had the arrow going through his heart and another arrow in his left breast.

Rayne's eyes were back to normal, the red glow growing dimmer with every passing second. He snapped the arrow going through his heart so he could detach himself from Naruto without hurting the boy. He pulled himself off the arrow with a sickening slurping sound. Blood shot from the open hole.

Rayne collapsed onto the floor, rolling over as he did so, so he could watch the boys. His breath was growing heavier and quicker. The two boys managed to lift Naruto off the arrow and had him leaning against Sasuke. "Please don't leave me" Sasuke was sobbing into Naruto golden locks as Naruto slow began to die from blood loss.

Rayne smiled.

"Turn him" he looked at Sasuke.

"Turn him and live a long happy life together" Rayne was now coughing up blood.

Sasuke bite into Naruto's neck draining the remaining blood from Naruto. The he opened a gash on his wrist and let Naruto drink the warm blood that oozed out. After a moment Naruto's wounds were healed and his body seemed as good as new. He was a vampire now. The two Uchiha's began to laugh but when there eyes fell apone the limp body of Rayne they stopped. Rayne's red eyes had lost the glow and his breathing was becoming more laboured.

"Go" Rayne's voice was no more than a whimper.

The three boys stayed for a moment longer until Rayne stopped breathing and his eyes turned a solid white. He was dead.

The three boys disappeared as the sound of police sirens came to the spot. Rayne's body was mere ash as the police found it.

Almost a million years later at the pearly gate of heaven the three men stood again.

As they entered paradise the two Uchiha's saw there parents and Naruto saw his and leaning ageist his mother and brothers was Rayne.

"Still cute"

Rayne smiled.

"Welcome home"

In the depths of hell the devil was chuckling to himself, "A demon finally gets into heaven, a demon."

He looked in the blinding lights of heaven.

"A demon in black"

The end…


End file.
